3rd Day of Christmas
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Part of my Days of Christmas project. Coco doesn't think the town's human will want her gift, but she's hand delivering it anyway. She never thought she'd get to see Jingle the reindeer on her way there! But wait, why is the town's human changing his shirt so much?


All respective characters © their respective owners

-OHTHEWEATHEROUTSIDEISBEAUTIF UL

Tsuki: On the third day of Christmas my true love wrote for me…!

Warnings: OOC. Also, I haven't played the game in a while, so I don't think I got the dialogue word for word.

-BUTTHEFIREISSODELIGHTFUL

It was Toy Day! Jingle the reindeer would be here soon to deliver presents to all the good boys and girls!

Coco wasn't sure if she counted, though. She was a bit too old to still be considered a girl, after all. Even so, it didn't seem to matter to the reindeer what age you were so long as you had been good all year long. Coco smiled at the thought of such a generous reindeer. Although, how he knew if someone had been good all year long, she wasn't sure.

She fixed up her home in modern furniture circling her big festive tree before she donned her winter clothing and headed out. Then she ran right back in. The bunny almost forgot her gift to the town's human, Yu.

The boy was very popular in the town because he was nice to everyone, did errands, donated to the museum, dug up pitfalls to recycle them before people fell in, and he had a HUUUUUGE house! It went without saying that he got expensive carpets, wallpapers, and furniture on Christmas.

She didn't know if her gift would match up to such quality, but at least she was delivering it to him personally instead of relying on Pete like everyone else. And if she was lucky, maybe she'd also finally get to see Jingle in action! She headed out again into the cold night.

She shivered a little as she passed a snowman that Yu made. The bunny knew for a fact that Yu was always up late at night. He seemed to possess boundless energy somehow… But it made sense since he must've worked really hard to afford such a big house.

But where could the boy be? She was about to head for the beach when she heard some bells.

'_Jingle?'_ she thought. Shaking her head at getting her hopes up, she still headed towards the sound in curiosity. Who would be up at this hour jingling bells?

Just then, a figure in red passed through the trees.

It couldn't be!

…only one way to find out!

Coco followed the figure in order to get a better look when it suddenly stopped. She hid behind a tree, even though she wasn't sure why she needed to hide.

"Why hello there! You look like you're in need of a gift, boy." The figure said. Coco leaned a little. The figure was talking to…Yu?! That must be Yu! He was the only human boy in the town, after all. As the figure handed a present to Yu, Coco leaned in a little more to see that the figure really was Jingle!

She smiled at the sight. Yu deserved all the gifts he wanted, but… Coco looked down at the gift in her paws. Would Yu still want hers if Jingle's gift made him so happy?

"Wow, thanks!" the boy exclaimed as he pocketed the present.

"No thanks are needed! The happy look on a good boy's face is all this reindeer needs as payment." Jingle explained as he turned to leave.

Coco started to doubt hand delivering her present when she noticed Yu was dashing off into another acre while Jingle was strolling around. She looked on confusedly as Yu then changed his shirt and hat before he walked back to Jingle.

"Why hello there! …Say, haven't I met you already?" Jingle asked as he cocked his head. Yu shook his head.

"No, sir. I haven't received any presents all day." He said as he pouted sadly. Coco couldn't believe her eyes and ears.

"No…gifts?! Oh my! I know I shouldn't do this, but…I suppose I can give you a gift." Jingle reached into his bag, and gave it to Yu.

"Wow, thanks!" the boy exclaimed as he pocketed the present.

"No thanks are needed! The happy look on a good boy's face is all this reindeer needs as payment." Jingle explained as he turned to leave.

Coco almost gasped as Yu dashed off into that same acre while Jingle continued to stroll around. She couldn't believe that the reindeer would fall for the same trick again until she had watched Yu repeat this over and over.

She had seen all she could take!

Before Yu could change into his next shirt, Coco had reached him.

"Yu!" She shouted angrily. He turned to her in surprise. "How could you do that to poor Jingle?!"

"Er…you saw all that, Coco?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I did! Why would you trick that poor reindeer into giving you all those presents that were supposed to be for all the good boys and girls?"

"…" he sighed. "Look, Coco…it's not what you think. I'm not trying to be greedy or anything; I just want to impress the HRA."

"The HRA?" Coco asked as she cocked her head. "Why?"

"Coco, I've caught all the different types of fish and insects. I've donated them all to the museum, and I've donated all the different types of fossils and different paintings to the museum as well. I've traveled to different towns, and I've brought friends from other towns. I've built bridges, made Tom Nook's store into the two-story beauty it is today, and not only have I paid off my mortgage, but I've made it the biggest house in the town!" he said. "But the only thing I couldn't achieve…was impressing the HRA…"

"Well, your sense of style is a little strange…" Coco commented. Yu tended to mismatch furniture and series and themes. He even put dressers and wardrobes against walls where they couldn't be opened when they had first met.

"That's why!" he exclaimed. "If I could just get some of Jingle's furniture, then maybe I could finally impress them!"

"But I like your sense of style, Yu. What does it matter if some other people don't?" She asked. Yu didn't know what to say to that at first. He looked down for a little bit before he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Coco. Why don't you take this?" he offered her a table that Jingle gave him. "He gave me two of those, so it's not like I need it."

"It's so pretty, Yu! Oh, wait…I…I wanted to give you this." She said as she handed him her gift. He looked at it curiously.

"A blue carpet…?"

"I don't know if you'd like it, though…" She fidgeted a little.

"Coco, this is just what I needed!" he shouted happily. "I can finally finish the blue furniture series with matching wallpaper and carpet! The HRA has no choice BUT to be impressed!" he hugged her.

She was a little surprised, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I'm glad you like it!"

-LETITSNOWLETITSNOWLETITSNOW

Tsuki: This takes place in Animal Crossing for the Gamecube. Yu was named after the Yu in the Animal Crossing movie, but they are not the same person.

Holiday moral: You are important to someone. You matter to them more than you think.


End file.
